


unharmed in the flames (but all was lost)

by jiminsstarss



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, XiCheng
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminsstarss/pseuds/jiminsstarss
Summary: In piedi sopra al baratro nero striato di lingue color ocra e rosso, una figura era rimasta immobile a fissare gli abissi ricolmi di lava, cercando un segno in quella confusione di colori contrastanti. Un segno di vita, o di morte.Aveva bandito Wei Ying da tempo, si era schierato contro di lui, alla fine -e allora perché quel pensiero maledetto continuava a rimbombare nella sua mente?Ho ucciso mio fratello.[Jiang Cheng x Lan ZiChen] [Missing Moment]
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Kudos: 5





	unharmed in the flames (but all was lost)

**Author's Note:**

> una piccola fic per esplorare i pensieri di Jiang Cheng dopo la caduta nel baratro... e per vedere chi abbia impedito che andasse in pezzi.

Anche la luna sembrava essere stata avvelenata dal sangue che era stato sparso quella notte; tra filamenti di nubi nere, la sua luce appariva quasi oscura, illuminando a sprazzi il terreno intriso di corpi e di macchie vermiglie, tingendo il luogo del massacro di un’atmosfera ancora più spettrale.  
I cadaveri erano sparsi a macchie, il terreno era costellato di spade abbandonate e occhi ciechi fissi sul manto della notte. L’odore di morte e di terrore ancora permeava l’aria, rendendola quasi irrespirabile, facendo rabbrividire le poche figure ancora in piedi che levavano al cielo le loro lacrime e le urla di dolore, stringendo al petto i corpi ormai freddi che erano stati trafitti dalle ombre del Patriarca.  
In piedi sopra al baratro nero striato di lingue color ocra e rosso, una figura era rimasta immobile a fissare gli abissi ricolmi di lava, cercando un segno in quella confusione di colori contrastanti. Un segno di vita, o di morte. Il viola delle sue vesti sembrava rilucere contro il cielo tetro, i capelli neri lievemente smossi dalla brezza che gli riempiva i polmoni dell’odore acre del sangue.  
Si era allontanato, si era lasciato alle spalle la figura avvolta dal nero e dal rosso mentre cadeva nel vuoto, lasciandosi alle spalle anche quella ormai piegata di Lan Zhan, che invece non aveva potuto distogliere i suoi, di occhi, mentre un urlo devastante gli lacerava la gola e il suo cuore si crepava fino a frantumarsi in schegge che non si sarebbero mai più riunite. L’urlo viscerale di dolore che aveva lasciato quelle labbra sempre così composte, così silenziose, e ora così disperate, aveva fatto rabbrividire persino lui, e l’immagine del tormento brutale scolpito su quel volto di solito così impassibile gli aveva fatto contorcere le viscere -anche se non l’aveva vista, anche se l’aveva solo immaginata, la sua espressione, la stessa espressione di chi assiste impotente all’assassinio della persona più importante della sua vita- mentre con gli occhi vacui e le mani tremanti si lasciava alle spalle il baratro, si lasciava alle spalle la caduta definitiva del Patriarca di Yiling, del fratello che aveva condannato a morte.  
E ora era di nuovo lì, quando finalmente Lan Zhan era stato trascinato via, il volto ora composto tradito solo dalle labbra che non accennavano a smettere di tremare, che rivelavano la sofferenza che gli impediva di respirare.  
Era di nuovo lì, a fissare quegli abissi, mentre nella nebbia di pensieri che gli ottenebrava la mente trapelavano solo alcune frasi spezzate -aveva fatto male? Era morto subito? Il suo corpo si era sciolto al contatto con la lava? Si era sfracellato sulle pietre aguzze? Quale era stato il suo ultimo pensiero? Lo aveva odiato?  
Non riusciva a mettere in ordine un pensiero coerente, non riusciva a sottrarsi a quegli scenari spaventosi -nonostante tutto, non riusciva a smettere di pensare alla sua morte. Non riusciva a non immaginare il suo volto contratto dal dolore, gli occhi vuoti fissi sulla macchia di bianco sopra di lui, il corpo ridotto in pezzi dalla caduta, ormai insensibile a qualsiasi cosa.  
Alla fine, era stato lui a uccidere il suo stesso fratello.  
Alla fine, aveva mantenuto la promessa che si era fatto da bambino, l’aveva mandato via.  
La promessa che si era fatto prima di rendersi conto di aver sbagliato, di non volere davvero che Wei Ying se ne andasse, prima di correre terrorizzato e sull’orlo delle lacrime a implorare Yanli per aiutarlo a ritrovare suo fratello- alla fine, l’aveva davvero mandato via. L’aveva mandato via _per sempre_.  
Un dolore pulsante e cocente gli aveva stretto il cuore, gli impediva di respirare mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime che si imponeva di trattenere mentre fissava il vuoto. L’immagine del volto di Wei Ying si sovrapponeva a quella di Yanli, i loro lineamenti si fondevano e si mescolavano, formando un unico senso di colpa devastante che impediva alla sua gola di far passare aria nei polmoni.  
Avevano promesso di stare insieme per sempre, loro tre, e alla fine era lui ad essere rimasto indietro. Era rimasto indietro, come lo era sempre stato. Ma almeno loro erano insieme, adesso. Insieme nella morte, ma pur sempre insieme.  
Wei Ying e Yanli, assieme per sempre.  
L’odio che ancora avvelenava il suo petto non si era dissolto, però. La rabbia, il cordoglio, il risentimento erano ancora tutti lì. E sapeva che non se ne sarebbero andati presto, ed era quello che faceva più male. Perché Wei Ying era ormai libero, mentre lui era condannato a vivere con quel dolore che gli incrinava le costole e gli perforava il cuore.  
Aveva bandito Wei Ying da tempo, si era schierato contro di lui, alla fine -e allora perché quel pensiero maledetto continuava a rimbombare nella sua mente?  
_Ho ucciso mio fratello_.  
Jiang Cheng aprì la bocca, cercando di inalare aria, cercando di ritrovare un briciolo di compostezza, ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di obbedire -le mani ancora tremavano, il petto era squarciato dal dolore, una scia salata di lacrime infine ebbe la meglio e solcò la pelle pallida della sua guancia, bianca come le stelle che brillavano in cielo insofferenti al suo dolore.  
Sentì una mano sulla spalla, il contatto leggero di un petto che sfiorava la sua schiena, il profumo di legno di sandalo che sostituì l’odore aspro del sangue. Solo in quel momento l’aria tornò a rifluire nei suoi polmoni.  
\- Va tutto bene – a quel sussurro, il suo corpo cedette del tutto -non fosse stato per la presa salda con cui il _suo_ braccio gli circondò la vita, si sarebbe accasciato a terra.  
La sua vista era offuscata, le stelle tremavano e si allargavano in scie acquose, scorrendo via come comete nel blu cupo della notte. Jiang Cheng non aveva più forze -si lasciò completamente andare, lasciando che lo sorreggesse, che lo adagiasse lentamente a terra, il suo petto sempre premuto contro la sua schiena. Il suo respiro a solleticargli il collo, mentre rovesciava la testa all’indietro e i singhiozzi prendevano il sopravvento, mentre nascondeva il volto contro di lui. Morbide stoffe candide lo avvolsero, in un contrasto agghiacciante con il viola delle sue vesti, racchiudendolo come una coltre di neve, tenendo assieme i pezzi di quel corpo esausto e sul punto di frantumarsi del tutto.  
\- Va tutto bene – Jiang Cheng chiuse gli occhi e non ebbe nemmeno le forze per scuotere la testa, mentre le lacrime impregnavano i capelli neri che gli accarezzavano il volto, mentre scivolavano lungo la pelle morbida dell’incavo del collo della giada.  
Lan Xichen appoggiò la guancia sulla sua fronte, cullando quel corpo tremante e in preda al dolore, con gli occhi chiusi, mentre la sua mente si spaccava in due, mentre una parte del suo cuore volava verso suo fratello, mentre il pianto di Jiang Cheng gli graffiava il cuore.  
Non andava bene per niente, pensò Jiang Cheng, ma almeno in quel momento il suo cuore faceva un po’ meno male.


End file.
